What's True Love?
by NephewSnixx
Summary: Malora One Shot: Aurora is curious about true love, so she seeks the guidance of her Godmother and close friend.


Aurora was running around the forest happily, frolicking with the man that she feels something for, but what does she feel? This brought curiosity to the young blonde woman as their frolicking came to a halt; she looked to the ground then to her significant other.

"Phillip." She calls out.

"Yes M'lady?" Phillip responds with a calm smile.

Aurora gently grinded her teeth against her bottom lip, trying to come up with a way to ask such a question to him. "What.. What are those feelings you get when your stomach is warm? But only when you're around a specific person?"

The brunette teen smiled towards the young woman. "That's true love, princess, er.. Queen." He answers while keeping his smile. "If I may, I feel the same around you." Phillip admits shyly as he moves closer to Aurora.

Aurora was lost in her thoughts about _love_ that she didn't notice what Phillip had just said. "Uh, sorry." She shakes her head then looks up at Phillip. "Could we possibly do this some other time? I.. There is something I need to do, just for a while."

The prince wanted to persuade Aurora otherwise, but he was raised to be a gentleman first before acting on his own needs. "I will see you around, my Queen." He bowed then started making his way opposite of where Aurora was standing.

Aurora looked around for a few seconds then started running towards a direction. Over a creek, and through some bushes she made it to another forest that was different than her own, this one had a magic touch to it. She continued to run through the forest until she makes it out, seeing a beautiful area, filled with Faye, wildlife, and two people she loved to be around the most of anyone; Maleficent and Diaval.

"Godmother, Pretty Bird!" Aurora lets out as she runs to the two, catching them almost off guard with her embrace. "I missed you both so much!"

Diaval looked at Maleficent then to Aurora "Why hello, dearie. What made you visit us?" he asks before turning around to fully face her. "I thought you'd be with Prince Phillip today." He points out, and the second the name 'Prince Phillip' was voiced, Maleficent looked away with a disgusted face.

"I need advice, but I don't know how to ask." Aurora admits shyly then scratches her arm. "I think I am in love with Phillip." She admits, now scared of how her Godmother would react to the news. "But I need to know, what being in love is.. What is it?"

Maleficent's eyes nearly came out of her head, not once did she expect to hear this question, let alone answer it. "W-Well.. Diaval, come with me. Be right back, Beastie." She smiles over at Aurora as she pulls Diaval away, far enough to where she can't hear them talk. The brunette was stammering for a few moments, trying to form some words as to what to demand her companion to do.

"If I may, what is the matter?" Diaval asks with a raised eyebrow. "You've been in love before, you should be able to explain perfectly." He points out.

The brunette glares at her companion for a few moments "Don't bloody remind me.." she spat out then sighed. "I don't know how to explain true love because I haven't had that; my best example would be… I don't know!" she says loud but not enough for Aurora to hear.

Diaval looked at the blond then back at Maleficent "I don't think she heard you, speak louder." He says with sarcasm.

Maleficent folded her arms over her chest "How about you try to explain?" she glares at him once more. "I mean, you like to squawk a tad too much, especially for a crow." She continues then walks past him, when she moves by Aurora; Maleficent gives her a calm smile before walking past her.

"Where is she going?" Aurora asks.

Diaval shrugged. "To find a parrot, maybe." He jokes then looks over at the young woman, seeing the sadness in her eyes. Diaval cleared his throat. "True love is.. Well something you feel for someone, where you would do good by them, no matter who says otherwise." He tries to explain. "That's what I gathered from watching your Godmother."

Aurora looked at the ground, she had a vast amount of thinking to do, but she felt that she knew everything she needed to know. "So, doing good by the one you care about, huh?" she asks.

The raven nodded with a smile on his face. "Yup, so are you feeling that for Prince Phillip?" he asks.

Aurora frowned and ran off, making her way out of the mystic side of the forest, and off into the fields of her kingdom.

Maleficent saw this, and did it ever make her upset with Diaval, she stormed over to him and held her hand out like she was about ready to strike down on him. "You better explain fast, or I will turn you into a main entrée with vegetables." She threatens him.

Diaval saw the aura flowing around his mistress' hand and gulped, he nervously sweat a few tears. "S-She just up and left, I told her what true love was, and she ran off." He explains while waving his hands in front of his face.

"You probably said something wrong." She growled before moving her hand back down. Maleficent felt responsible for Aurora being confused, and now she has no clue as to where she is. "Maybe… Maybe she went back to her castle, with Phillip." She nods a couple times. "Yeah, that's where she went." Maleficent continued as she walked away from Diaval.

Diaval wanted to say something but he sighed "Maybe I should be served to the humans." He shakes his head before going about his day.

Heading into the night, the creatures of the forest were having a mini celebration for the peace they're living with. No wars, no petty fights, it was perfect for the little, normal sized, and rather gargantuan beasts. Diaval was dancing with the three fairies that took care of Aurora; Maleficent was lying in her tree at a far end of the forest. The lights from the auras that laid about the ground added emphasis to the beauty of the night, thing could only get better from there as Aurora made her way back, she smiled at the creatures having a good time, and said her hellos to some of them.

"Pretty bird?" Aurora calls out.

Diaval bows to the fairies, then walks to Aurora with a smile "Hello dear, care to dance?" he asks while holding his hands out.

"As lovely as that sounds, I am afraid I'm going to have to decline." Aurora lightly bowed in respect. "I'm looking for Godmother." She says as her eyes wandered about. "Is she celebrating with you all?"

"No, no she's actually sitting in her tree, it seems silly at first but it seems to comfort her when she rests in it." Diaval explains then places one hand on Aurora's shoulder and points towards where the tree is located. "Just watch your steps, there is a creak between her and us." He explains.

"Thank you, have fun pretty bird." Aurora ruffles Diaval's hair before leaving the main area of the forest, and like he said, there was a creak, but luckily there were stepping stones to make it across. She took the necessary turns and found the tree that Diaval was talking about. "Fairy Godmother!" Aurora called out in hopes that Maleficent would respond.

Maleficent looked over towards the young blond and smiled "Come on up, Beastie." She did a hand gesture to lift Aurora up, and bring her up to the tree, placing her down where she wouldn't fall. They stare at each other for a few moments, calmly smiling at one another. "So, where did you run off to?" she felt obliged to ask.

Aurora lightly bit her lip "I needed to think.. A-About Diaval's explanation of true love.." she admits while scratching her arm nervously. "Have you ever been in love before, Godmother?"

Maleficent wanted to lie and say no, but she has been in love once, with Beastie's father of all people. So it wouldn't be fair if she did lie, not fair at all. "Once, but the man used me for power." She explains regretfully.

Aurora pursed her lips "So, if I asked you what true love is, what would you say?" she asks.

"W-Well.." Maleficent sighed a bit; she could come up with a bunch of easy answers, nothing less than what Diaval had already told her. "Pretty much what the bird told you, but.. I would add that true love will have a lot of mistakes leading into anything good, but as long as you both pick up the pieces, and you are willing to put up with that person, even at their worst.. You have yourself true love."

Aurora shyly smiled at the explanation she got from Maleficent; it was almost more reassuring to hear it from her. "I am glad you said that, because I have a bit of a confession.." The blond sits up some, to look at her godmother directly in the eyes. "I dismissed Phillip." She says.

Maleficent sat up almost instantly, her eyes widened. "W-What?" she asks. "Why? I thought you.. Well I thought..."

The young woman chuckled. "I like him, but in terms of love I want someone who I know will be there for me through my worst and my best.. That sees me for me." Aurora leans in a bit, resting her hands upon Maleficent's lap. "Like you."

A blush strikes the face of Maleficent as she did not know how to take what Aurora said to her; in all honesty she liked the idea that Aurora liked her, deep down she felt the same kind of vibe towards her. "What exactly… Are you saying?"

"I think you are my true love.." Aurora moves her body as close as she can, keeping an innocent smile on her face. "I wish to be with you, Godmother." Aurora's face lit up as she leans in, tilts her head, and presses her lips against Maleficent's in hopes that she would return the kiss.

"_W-What the.. Her lips.. So soft."_ Maleficent gently caresses Aurora's cheeks while returning the kiss, she gave the blonde's lips a gentle tug with her own before breaking the kiss. Both women were a noticeable shade of crimson, and yet they both smiled at each other uncontrollably.

"Will you be-"

"Stop.." Maleficent raised her hand and sighed softly. "I would love to.. But you're too young right now.." she regretfully says because she really enjoyed the kiss they shared, and she wanted to continue doing so.

Aurora's face quickly turned sad and it nearly broke Maleficent's heart, tears were beginning to form as she looks for a way down. "S-So I made a fool of myself.."

Maleficent grabbed Aurora's hand and gave it a soft gentle kiss; she looked over at the young woman and smiled. "There will have to be ground rules, until you're an adult… Understood?" she asks as she brushed her nose against Aurora's. "For now, what we do is between us, and stays in cloth."

Aurora's sadness went away when she heard Maleficent allow something to go on between them, it wasn't much but Aurora didn't ask for anything outside of this. She nods to the brunette's request then carefully crawled on top of her, and then she nuzzles into Maleficent's embrace. "Thank you.. Maleficent."

"You're welcome, Beastie."

* * *

**A/N:** I can't get away from fluff.. I LURVE IT! Anyways, do that thing I love, please.


End file.
